


Family

by Luaember



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luaember/pseuds/Luaember
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Ibuki sat home alone writing music. The house was empty, everyone had left her to either do work or school. She was finishing writing for her new album when the door creaked. 

“Ibuki’s glad to see you’re home.” She lifted her arms up kissing her husband. 

“Mrs. Ibuki how much progress have you made?” She blinked. 

“I’m almost done writing so I can sing-sing-sing.” She brushed through his pink hair. It was fading but it had been a few years since he had it the way it looked in high school and he returned back to it. 

“I got stuff done today, I smell but it’s nothing new. Ya know man.” 

“Ibuki told you, she doesn’t mind the smell of oil.” Putting his beanie on her hair which laid in a mess pointail. 

“How about this Buki, I’ll go shower, you can finish up your song, we get ice cream with the kids, go to the arcade and then we’ll get sleep.” She nodded. Turning back to her final songs before putting them all on her desk so she could be ready to go to the studio the following day. Sitting on her couch she turned on the TV waiting for two middle schoolers to arrive home and when they did it was a little loud. 

“Mom could we play piano before we leave for ice cream?” The blonde one asked. Ibuki shifted her eyes to Kazuichi wondering how the girls knew about ice cream. 

“Maybe later, we should get dinner and ice cream right away.”

The strawberry blonde made her way over to her father showing a little gadget she made. “I’m such a genius that I made it myself, no help, no instructions, just my genius brain.” Giggling Ibuki told the girls to change and that they were going to dinner after they finished.   
They went out getting their dinner and ice cream returning home later in the night. 

Kaede sat to the left of her mother on the piano, playing a duet for Miu and Kazuichi who were working on something from spare parts. 

“Maybe you could add some of your beautiful melodies to my upcoming album!” Ibuki mentioned it to Kaede before letting her play on her own. 

“I’d love to.” She giggled. Kazuichi and Miu had finished their little robot dog. They looked over at her and then back to finish their work. 

End of the day   
The four sat on the couch, Miu and Kaede at the end and Ibuki and Kazuichi cuddling. The movie may not have been the best but they all enjoyed it when they had movie nights and bonded. When the movie closed its credits both Miu and Kaede ran up stairs to bed. Ibuki was carried bridal style to her room snuggling into to Kazuichi before being a hundred percent asleep.


	2. Ibuki’s Birthday

It was the weekend. Ibuki had left to go record the songs she made for her newest album. Kazuichi made breakfast as the two girls walked down the stairs joining him. 

“Morning pops.” Miu said sitting down. 

“Morning dad.” Kaede stated following her sister sitting waiting for breakfast. 

Kazuichi started handing his daughters their food then questioning, “Your mothers birthdays soon. What do you want to get her?” 

“I could play her a song on the Piano.” 

“We make her a mini studio that plays one of her songs.” Miu's eyes lit up as the words left her mouth. “With some lights that go with the song and if you click each instrument a different one plays.” 

“Let’s do both!” Both of the girls locked eyes with each other. “Can we?” 

“Sure.” Kazuichi rubbed his head. “Your mom will be gone for a couple more hours. We can start working on it today.” 

“You’ve got everything for it pops?” 

“I’ve got a lot of things lying around.” 

“Yo, Kaede what song you plan on playing her.”

Kaede thought a moment before responding, “I’ll figure that once I start,” finishing her breakfast, “I’ll go start now.” She walked over and started to play some keys before beginning Clair De Lune, it was the first song she fell in love with that wasn’t her mother’s music. Not right now. She thought before returning to composing one of her own. The notes came to her, and she finally did it. She had the piece. Closing her eyes she played it thrice more times to get the hang of it. Meanwhile Miu and Kazuichi sat adding the sound boxes and a small lights to a small drum seeing how it worked. Once they got the hang of building it, the two worked on others separately testing each one out. 

“Pops.” 

“Hmph?” 

“What's caused you to become love birds with mom and put a ring on her?” 

“I used to have this interest in a girl and was best friends with your mother. It kept failing me but I was pressing forward. Once she got a boyfriend your mom was there to comfort me. I found her crying one day and we bonded more after that, our first date was a cat cafe. She has charisma and her general care and psychic abilities are just perfect.” 

“I thought it was a different story about you two possibly meeting at a concert and then going back stage and having the first kiss but I like that story better.” Kaede walked into the room where the mechanic and inventor had just done their finishing touches. 

“Mom just called and said she would be home soon. Hide those, I can only stall her for so long.” She turned on her heels going back to the piano watching the door and the others hurried to hide the gift they were working on. Miu ran up stairs while Kazuichi stayed in the garage of his house. 

“I’m home-home home.” The elder musician called out entering the house. 

“Mom, can we go out to your studio and work on a piece together?”

“Ibuki doesn’t see why I wouldn't be able to.” 

“Yay! Maybe we could add some triangle and Kalimba with the piano and do a song with the album that way.” 

“Great idea Kaede.” 

“Bye Miu, bye dad. I’m going to mom to the studio with mom, we’ll be gone for a few hours.” Kaede ushered her mother out the door after yelling to give them more time. Arriving at the studio they started to write a piece using the piano, keytar, kalimba, triangle and glockenspiel in the beginning before adding some louder instruments. Kaede dragged her mom to this studio even though it had the same equipment, she was able to watch what her mom did to record one on her own. 

“What does the combo of these instruments speak to you?” 

“Hmm?”

“It's a Kae-Kaede song because you chose the instruments. The instruments sometimes come first but what lyric do they make your heart sing?” Her mother pushed her hair back. 

“I don’t know…, I’ve never written on before.” 

“We can start one together and then you can transfer this knowledge from me to the keys and score for the piano.” Kaede started to think about a girl in a meadow having fun and then losing her track. “It’s okay that happens.”

“I can’t think of anything. Maybe it has to do with the rain and having the quieter instruments start in the beginning and the louder echo and then they join in and at the end there’s a fade out from the louder slowly descending till it’s only the softer. And it’s about what to leave but then regretting some and going back and nothings remains of what was there.”

“Good good. Ibuki likes putting our musical brains together.” Hugging her daughter they started on the lyrics. 

Meanwhile  
“Thank goodness piano tiles got us some time.” Miu mouthed pulling out the paint and glue so they could finish putting their project together. 

“She’s clever, they’re probably having fun.” 

“What do you plan on getting mom?” 

“That’ll be a surprise for you all.” 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Miu whined while her father placed each of the instruments in place. 

“Not everything is. Man it would be nice if it was.” He helped her with her finishing touches. 

“We finished in one day! How the fu-freak.” 

“Because we’re a mechanic and genius duo.” 

“That’s right. The Genius and her dad.” 

“Go work on a card, I’ve got to add the finishing touches on my gift.” He lifted the gift putting it in a box with a bow before sliding it into one of the cabinets. He found Ibuki’s favorite photo of the four of them cutting it out so everyone fit. 

~Time skip Ibuki’s Birthday~   
Kaede and Miu snuck down stairs following the instructions for breakfast their father had given them. In their household whenever it was someone’s birthday it also meant breakfast in bed. Finishing up the meal they placed it on a tray and started carrying it upstairs. Kazuichi took it while the girls ran to get the gifts. 

“3..2..1.” Kaede whispered.

When she got to one,“Happy Birthday.” Left all of their mouths. Ibuki awoke looking at the three standing in front. Kazuichi slid the tray onto their night stand. They all sat around Ibuki. She loved every gift, the breakfast, the little studio, Kaede Piano recording, Kazuichi locket that had music not a picture of the two of them on one end and the four of them on the other side. She sniffles lightly. 

“Ibuki really loves it and all of you.” She pulled them in for a hug. “Thank you.” The family sat like that for a few moments before signing her happy birthday.


End file.
